Healthcare technology and methods have advanced significantly over last century. Modern healthcare involves a variety of health monitoring devices for collecting an individual subject's health condition parameters. Such sensing devices, such as blood pressure monitoring devices, blood sugar monitoring devices, oxygen level monitoring devices, etc., allow a health care provider to collect, monitor, and record such data over long periods of time to generate more accurate individual subject profile and to assess the individual subject's health condition. Furthermore, advances in telecommunication technology allows for communicating information in real time over long distance and from remote locations.
However, in spite of the developments in health care and telecommunications technologies, a very large population of individual subjects, specifically poor children living remote areas, of a large number of developing countries do not have proper access to basic healthcare services in a timely manner.